


Unstable Recovery

by ahunmaster



Series: Experiment AU [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Animal Traits, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Human/Animal Hybrids, Hybrids, Implied Relationships, Major Illness, Mildly Dubious Consent, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Science Experiments, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Even after everything they've done to control her fever, Eclipse still isn't getting better.





	

 

"Sir..."

 

"I know... But I will stay with Eclipse until she gets better."

 

"... I understand, sir.  I was just informing you that we've set up a bed for you to rest in in the adjacent room."

 

"... And you couldn't put it in here why?"

 

"The doctors are concerned-"

 

"I'm fine, Shockwave."

 

"Of course... but it is only precaution in case Eclipse's condition returns."

 

That made the chairman pause.  He turned back to the young hybrid in the bed next to him before he slumped in his chair.

 

"... Sir, we are only making necessary precautions just in case it happens.  It may not return-"

 

"Her fever hasn't gone down."

 

Shockwave's posture slumped a bit as well, also exhausted from his and his boss's attempts to relieve the young hybrid of her serious condition and his long days trying to figure out what had caused it.

 

"We know-"

 

"It hasn't gone down.  And she had this when... when she went into heat."

 

He didn't try to correct his boss on the technical terms.  While rabbits didn't have heats, it was the only condition close enough to what Eclipse had suffered for the past week and a half.  It was only after over Lugnut and several other employees helped him and Megatron by having sex with Eclipse did her fever finally break and begin to recede.

 

But that still didn't overcome the fact that she had at a dangerously high temper for an extended period of time and that her body was still unusually warm.

 

"The medicine has been keeping her stable.  We're hoping that at this point, rest will help her recover and return to a normal temperature."

 

Megatron didn't look up at him, but he did lift his head up more to stare at Eclipse.

 

"...If she gets below 100, we can move your bed in here with hers."

 

"Enough, Shockwave.  You're dismissed."

 

Knowing that Megatron was done with him for now, Shockwave bowed his head and left the room, leaving the chairman with the young hybrid.

 

He barely acknowledged the other or the door closing before he reached over to stroke Eclipse's forehead.  Fucking Primus... even with the best technology in the field, they still couldn't figure out just what exactly was happening to Eclipse.

 

Even after medicine, rest, water... even after all those men had fucked her when she begged them to when neither he, Shockwave, nor Lugnut could do so anymore, they still didn't know and she was still dying.

 

Primus... Primus, this couldn't be happening.

 

Megatron pressed his head into the bedding as he kept stroking Eclipse's hair.  He was so tired, but he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep.

 

Not when she needed him more than ever.

 

But all he was now was a powerless human man who couldn't even figure out what was wrong with her.

 

And he could not stand the thought of being unable to help the one he cared for the most.

 

END


End file.
